Rijksmonumentnummer 523580
Inleiding Vrijstaande VILLA gebouwd omstreeks 1880, in 1913 verbouwd in landhuisstijl naar ontwerp van H.P. BERLAGE in opdracht van het echtpaar Kröller-Müller. Het huis 'Harscamp', tegenwoordig het 'Huis den Ham', was bestemd voor de heer J.H. Memelink. De heer Memelink was rentmeester van de landgoederen Harscamp, Hoenderloo en Anloo in bezit van het echtpaar Kröller-Müller. Het landhuis is gelegen op een hoger stuk grond aan de zuidzijde van de Edeseweg, in een park dat onderdeel vormt van de Harscamp. Van oudsher is deze plek bewoond geweest, waarvan de u-vormige omgrachting nog deel uitmaakt. De verbouwing had tot doel de woning beter te laten aansluiten op de landelijke (agrarische) omgeving. De verdieping en de kap met trapgevels zijn verwijderd en vervangen door een nieuwe asymmetrische rieten kap. Vervolgens is de entree, oorspronkelijk aan de zuidzijde, verplaatst naar de westzijde. De stijl van Berlage is duidelijk te herkennen aan de hoog gemetselde schoorsteenschachten met uitgemetselde top, de rieten kap en de schouwen van schoon metselwerk in het interieur. De gevels, vensters, tegelvloer en schuifdeuren dateren uit de bouwperiode. Omschrijving Het vrijstaande WOONHUIS met rechthoekige plattegrond bestaat uit één bouwlaag en een zolder. De gevels met uitgemetseld trasraam en afgeschuinde rollaag, zijn opgetrokken in bruinrode baksteen in kruisverband. In de gevels bevinden zich grotendeels stolpramen met een tien-ruits bovenlicht aan één of twee zijden geflankeerd door houten paneelluiken. Aan de bovenzijde worden de vensters afgesloten door een anderhalf steens strek, aan de onderzijde door een lekdorpel met in het metselwerk een uitkragende tandlijst. De drie gekoppelde enkelruits ramen met enkelruits bovenlichten zijn voorzien van vellingen en geprofileerde stijlen. De entree bevindt zich in de wit geschilderde westgevel. De gevels met risalerende partijen, een gedeeltelijk inpandige veranda en een aangebouwd tochtportaal aan de oostzijde, worden afgesloten door een rieten schilddak met gemetselde nokvorsten en een onregelmatig daklijn. In het schilddak bevinden zich vier bakstenen schoorstenen, halfronde en rechthoekige dakkapellen met enkelruits ramen. De schoorsteenschachten reiken ver uit boven het rieten dak met een verbrede uitkragende top. Centraal in de symmetrische VOORGEVEL (zuidgevel) bevindt zich een gedeeltelijk inpandige veranda onder een doorgetrokken dakschild. Het doorgetrokken schild wordt ondersteund door houten vierkante pilaren met korbelen, geplaatst onder de bakgoot op een bakstenen voet met gecementeerde top. De veranda heeft een rood betegeld bordes omsloten door drie bakstenen treden. In de terug gelegen gevel van de veranda bevinden zich van links naar rechts twee stolpramen met enkelruits bovenlicht aan één zijde geflankeerd door een luik. Rechts bevindt zich een niet oorspronkelijke deur met glasindeling. Links van de veranda bevindt zich een venster bestaande uit drie gekoppelde ramen met bovenlichten. Rechts van de veranda bevindt zich een identiek venster. In het dakschild boven de veranda bevindt zich een met riet gedekte dakkapel met vijf gekoppelde enkelruits ramen. Links van deze dakkapel bevindt zich een halfronde dakkapel. Rechts van de rechthoekige dakkapel bevindt zich een schoorsteenschacht. Centraal in de witgeschilderde LINKERZIJGEVEL (westgevel) bevindt zich de ingangspartij bestaande uit een niet oorspronkelijke deur met tien-ruits bovenlicht. Deze as wordt benadrukt door een dakhuis als in de oostgevel. Links van de deur bevinden zich twee regelmatig verdeelde stolpramen, rechts van de deur bevindt zich één stolpraam. In het schild bevindt zich een schoorsteenschacht. Uiterst links in de asymmetrische ACHTERGEVEL (noordgevel) bevindt zich een stolpraam met bovenlicht gevolgd door een risalerend bouwdeel. Het risalerend bouwdeel wordt afgesloten door een aangekapt rieten schilddak met gemetselde nokvorsten. In dit bouwdeel bevinden zich een hoog geplaatst venster bestaande uit twee gekoppelde enkelruits ramen met zes-ruits bovenlicht zonder luiken. In de linkerzijgevel van dit bouwdeel bevindt zich op de begane grond een klein enkelruits valraam met één diefijzer, geplaatst aan de buitenzijde. De rechterzijgevel van het bouwvolume is blind. Rechts van het risalerend bouwdeel bevinden zich twee regelmatig verdeelde stolpramen met bovenlicht aan één zijde geflankeerd door een vouwluik. De gevel wordt uiterst rechts afgesloten door een licht risalerend bouwdeel met een centraal geplaatste houten paneeldeur met bovenlicht. In het doorgetrokken dakschild boven de deur bevindt zich een met riet gedekte dakkapel met halfrond, enkelruits raam. De deur geeft toegang tot een terras dat doorloopt tot de entree in de westgevel. Het terras bestaat uit een bordes van rode vierkante tegels, dat aan de buitenzijde wordt omsloten door een bakstenen rollaag. De rollaag gaat over in vier bakstenen treden, die naar het gazon leiden. In de asymmetrische RECHTERZIJGEVEL (oostgevel) bevindt zich een houten aanbouw op een stenen fundament onder een doorgetrokken dakschild. In de linkerzijgevel van de aanbouw bevindt zich een niet oorspronkelijke deur met aangrenzend betegeld bordes met bakstenen treden. In de rechterzijgevel bevinden zich twee gekoppelde enkelruits ramen. De oostzijde is blind. Links van de aanbouw bevindt zich een enkelruits raam aan weerszijden geflankeerd door luiken. Rechts van de uitbouw bevinden zich twee gekoppelde enkelruits ramen met bovenlicht met in dezelfde as een dakhuis met twee gekoppelde naar binnen slaande draairamen. De flanken van het dakhuis zijn, evenals de bovenzijde, gedekt met riet. Het INTERIEUR is grotendeels bewaard gebleven en dateert deels uit de bouwperiode, deels uit 1913. In 1913 is de oorspronkelijke hal verwijderd en de hoofdentree verplaatst naar de westgevel. De nieuwe entree komt nog altijd uit op de oorspronkelijke gang met Engelse mozaïekvloer (Milton and Hollings) die eindigt in een houten bordestrap. De houten paneeldeuren van de kamers en suite uit 1880 zijn bewaard gebleven. In deze kamers zijn de oorspronkelijke schouwen in 1913 vervangen door exemplaren opgetrokken in schoon metselwerk met natuurstenen hoekblokken en hardstenen afdekplaten naar ontwerp van Berlage. Alleen in de gang is het oorspronkelijke stucplafond bewaard gebleven. De geprofileerde deuromlijstingen met hoekstukken sluiten in stijl aan bij het stucplafond. In de keuken en voormalige badkamer bevinden zich nog oorspronkelijke wandtegels. Waardering Vrijstaande VILLA gebouwd omstreeks 1880, verbouwd in 1913 naar ontwerp van H.P. BERLAGE in opdracht van het echtpaar Kröller-Müller. - Van architectuurhistorische waarde als voorbeeld van een villa verbouwd tot landhuis naar ontwerp van de landelijk bekende architect H.P. Berlage. Onder andere de verwijdering van één verdieping en de afsluiting met een rieten kap zorgden voor een betere aansluiting op de bestaande bebouwing in de landelijke (agrarische) omgeving. In het interieur is nog een aantal waardevolle elementen aanwezig met onder meer trappartij, tegelvoer en schouwen naar ontwerp van Berlage. - Van stedenbouwkundige waarde vanwege de situering van het huis op het landgoed Harskamp op een as, die van het huis over de binnenhof van de boerderij `Harskamp' naar de zichtas (Heersweg) loopt. Tevens van belang zijn de overblijfselen die duiden op eerdere bewoning, als de u-vormige omgrachting en het verhoogde stuk land. - Van cultuurhistorische waarde als goed voorbeeld van een rentmeesterswoning op het landgoed Harscamp gekocht door het echtpaar Kröller-Müller in 1909. De rentmeester J.H. Memelink beheerde voor het echtpaar de landgoederen Harscamp, Hoenderloo en Anloo. Het echtpaar Kröller-Müller verbleef in boerderij het Klaverblad op het landgoed Harscamp van waaruit zij besloten tot de koop en de vorming van de Hoge Veluwe. Category:Rijksmonument